headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Tyler Labine
| image = File:Tyler Labine.jpg | imagewidth = 225px | known aliases = None | place of birth = Brampton, Ontario, Canada | gender = | year of birth = April 29th, 1978 | year of death = | first appearance = The X-Files: War of the Coprophages }} Tyler Labine is a Canadian film and television actor born in Brampton, Ontario, Canada on April 29th, 1978. Before turning his sights towards acting, Tyler made his living as a pizza delivery boy, a vocation that Labine claims was the worst job he ever had. Career Tyler has appeared in several science fiction related movies and TV shows, but he is probably best known for playing the role of Florida-based conspiracy theorist Dave Groves in the short-lived ABC television series Invasion. Tyler's first sci-fi work was a bit role as a mall rat in the 1996 TV movie Generation X. The film, a pilot for a series that never materialized, was based on the comic book series by Marvel Comics about a team of young mutants learning to hone their powers. In 1996, Tyler played a stoner in two episodes of the Fox Network television series The X-Files. He appeared in the season three episode "War of the Coprophages" as well as episode 3x22, "Quagmire". A year later, Tyler played a character named Gavin in the "Loin Like a Hunting Flame" episode of the X-Files spin-off series Millennium starring Aliens actor Lance Henriksen. In 1999, Tyler played a character named Billy in the "Melody" episode of US/Canadian Sci-Fi Channel series First Wave. Beginning in 2000, Labine appeared in two episodes of the James Cameron television series Dark Angel. He played a messenger in the series' pilot episode as well as a biochemist named Cyril in the fourth episode of season two, "Radar Love". Tyler became one of a long list of actors to make his mark on the Twilight Zone franchise when he played a man named Wesley in the "Sunrise" episode of the 2002-2003 relaunch of the series. That same year, Tyler appeared in the sci-fi comedy Evil Alien Conquerors, directed by Chris Matheson, playing a character named Croker. Labine's next sci-fi work took place shortly thereafter. He played Seymour LaFortunata in the eighth episode of the cyberpunk series Jake 2.0 entitled "Middleman". He reprised the role of the character for the series finale, "Upgrade". From 2005 to 2006, Tyler Labine had a recurring role on the ABC television series Invasion. He played an aloof, though somewhat serious conspiracy theorist named Dave Groves and appeared in all twenty-two aired episodes of the show. In 2011, Tyler made the jump back into film work with his portrayal of unlucky scientist Robert Franklin in Rupert Wyatt's Rise of the Planet of the Apes. Body of work Film Television Notes & Trivia * Tyler's first professional acting work was playing Aaron Wineberg on the "Eye of the Beholder" episode of Street Legal. * Outside of Invasion, Tyler Labine had recurring roles on several other television projects. From 2007-2009, he took on the role of another sidekick archetype, Bert "Sock" Wysocki in the supernatural comedy series Reaper. In 2010, he appeared in thirteen episodes of Sons of Tuscon playing Ron Snuffkin. Beginning in 2011, Tyler was a series regular on the sitcom Mad Love as Larry Munsch. External Links * * Tyler Labine at Wikipedia * Tyler Labine on Twitter * Tyler Labine on TV.com * Tyler Labine at TV Guide * Tyler Labine at TV Rage.com References Category:Tyler Labine Category:1978/Births